


On Accident — Bokuto x Akaashi

by satoriink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoriink/pseuds/satoriink
Summary: "Bokuto?" Akaashi said through the phone, his voice shaking."Akaashi? Are you alright?" All trace of happiness gone as Bokuto heard his best friend's voice."Can- Can you come? Please, Bokuto? ""I'll be here in 10, Akaashi." Despite the fact that he wanted to ask hundreds of question, Bokuto could not forget the fear in Akaashi's voice."Hurry. Please." He heard right before hanging up.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings (only for this chapter): death, allusion to knife, panic attack (a situation of fear, overthinking, hyperventilating, etc).
> 
> Please, do keep in mind that English is not my first language, therefore I apologize for any mistakes!

He had enough of his math problems. Despite having himself chosen his studies, Bokuto had more than enough of math. He had two books on his table, wide open on the pages linked to what he had learnt in class. Deciding on taking a break, the gray-haired man got up and walked to his kitchen. He took his time to serve himself a glass of water, not enjoying the idea of returning to his math homework.  
He eventually had to go back to his room though, he knew that was inevitable. At this exact moment, his phone's screen light up and the name of 'Akaashi' was shown. More than happy that his best friend called him, he hurried and took the call. He didn't have the time to say a thing that he heard: 

"Bokuto?" Akaashi said through the phone, his voice shaking.  
"Akaashi? Are you alright?" All trace of happiness gone as Bokuto heard his best friend's voice.  
"Can- Can you come? Please, Bokuto? "  
"I'll be here in 10, Akaashi." Despite the fact that he wanted to ask hundreds of question, Bokuto could not forget the fear in Akaashi's voice.  
"Hurry. Please." He heard right before hanging up. 

Not thinking about his math problems anymore, Bokuto was thinking about all sorts of things that could have happened to Akaashi. He definitely was not the type to call someone on the phone nor to show so much emotion while asking for help. One unusual thing was that Akaashi did not seem to care if he was freaking Bokuto out, in those time, he would say "it's not that big of a deal though, don't worry". But this night, he had said nothing like that.  
The car travel was the most frustrating Bokuto had ever done. He was cursing the speed limits but also knew that now was not the moment to be involved in an accident. He had to be cautious, at least for Akaashi's sake. He had the obligation to make it for his friend, be here for him like Akaashi had been for Bokuto hundreds — no, thousands — of times.  
Finally seeing Akaashi's house, the gray-haired male parked his car, immediately getting off it. He tried to steady his breathing, wanting to be - or at least appear - less stressed than Akaashi. After a moment, he finally knocked at the door. He did not want to ring the bell as he thought that Akaashi would not want his father to know something was wrong. However, Bokuto was cut out of his thoughts when the door flung open and Akaashi appeared, red eyes, tears running down his face, looking extremely exhausted. But the taller man did not have a chance to say anything as Akaashi said, almost yeld: 

"Close your eyes. Please." Bokuto was startled, but did what he was told.  
"Y-Yes." 

Akaashi took his hands and led him in the house. Bokuto heard the door close and being locked. His breathing exercises had been all done for nothing as the male felt fear creep inside of him.  
Next thing he knew, Bokuto was being seated on the couch, Akaashi next to him. 

"You... You can open your eyes." So he did. "I'm sorry for calling so suddenly, but I didn't know who to call, what to do or- or where to go. I had no idea of-"  
"Akaashi!" The black-haired male stopped, panting as he searched for his breath. "Akaashi.." Bokuto repeated, his voice softer. "Just tell me what is wrong. You know I won't get mad, nor will I judge you." His hand went to his best friend's cheek, caressing it softly. "You're okay, right?" 

However the fear in Akaashi's eyes did not decrease a bit. His eyes were avoiding Bokuto's. The older male was about to speak again when Akaashi talked again. 

"My dad is dead." 

There was a silent after those words. Bokuto could not believe what he had just heard. Dead? How so? He saw him just yesterday and he did not seem on the verge of death at all. He was not the healthiest man alive but he was definitely not anywhere near death. 

"H-How?" Akaashi took a deep breath, preparing himself to answer the question.  
"Mom went to her night shift, like... One hour ago." His hands started to tremble, the scene playing in his head again. "I was doing my homework when I heard something breaking. Soon after, my father yelled and I understood that I had to keep it quiet." 

Bokuto decided to pull his friend into a hug, silently telling him to continue his story, that he was heard. 

"He wanted me to make diner so I went downstairs. But he started yelling at me, telling me that I was worthless, that mom took night shifts so she did not have to see my disgusting face." He paused for a moment, his fists firmly closed on Bokuto's arm. "I- I tried to ignore him. B- But he turned me around to face him." He paused again. His heart started to beat loudly in his eats and he got out of Bokuto's arms. "It- It was an accident! I swear! I would never do such a thing! It did not even crossed my mind! Not- Not once!" 

Bokuto did not understand. What was an accident? What did not cross his mind? But despite all the questions flooding in his head, he decided to be patient. That was the least he could do for his friend. 

"Shush, Akaashi. I'm here." Hesitantly, his fingers brushed Akaashi's bare arm. But he immediately regret his action as his friend flinched, looking at him with terrified eyes. 

"You..." He tried to steady his breath once again. In vain. "I- I was minding my own business, cutting those stupid vegetables." His eyes landed on his hands, he could simply not believe what they had done. "The knife... The knife, it..." But the following words were drowning in his cry. 

It suddenly clicked in Bokuto's head, the imagined scene played in his mind. All of this felt like a nightmare. He had probably fallen asleep on his math exercises and he was dreaming this. He had to. 

"Akaashi-" He tried to call his friend.  
"Oh my God. Why did I even call you? You'll think I'm a monster now. I- Bokuto- don't leave." He dropped on his knees, his hands clenching on Bokuto's thighs. "I'm begging you! Help me!" Bokuto was at loss of words, but still managed to sort out a few.  
"Yes, Akaashi. Always." 

He, too, dropped to his knees, embracing Akaashi tightly. He was trusting him when he said that it was an accident, he was trusting him when he said he never planned any of that. Now they were both in this mess. And they will get out of it together. Slowly stroking his friend's back, Bokuto spoke again: 

"Where is he, Akaashi?" His words were soft, and Akaashi would not have heard them if he was not so close to him.  
"In the kitchen. I- I did not dare to move him." Bokuto nodded.  
"That's why you asked me to close my eyes, isn't it?" It was Akaashi's turn to nod, finally seeming to calm himself. 

Bokuto lessened his grip and slowly got up with a 'let's go'. He did not know where to, nor did he know what he was going to do, but he could not show his stress to Akaashi.  
The black-haired male tightly gripped Bokuto's arms, feeling weak in his legs. He supposed that all the crying, his heart racing and the overthinking might have exhausted him. Bokuto noticed that. 

"Maybe you should sleep. We could think about... about your father later." His fingers slowly caressed Akaashi's cheek in a comforting way.  
"Maybe..." Akaashi sighed. "But don't leave me alone. Please."  
"I won't." 

They both headed upstairs, Bokuto trying not to land an eye in the kitchen, where the body was. And he did try to block the view from Akaashi as well. The boy already had enough for the day.  
Entering his room, the smaller man directly headed to his bed as Bokuto closed the door behind them. If it wasn't for the situation to be this serious, Bokuto would have felt embarrassed to have his friend sleep right next to him. But he just tried not to think about it for this time and opened his arms. Akaashi, who was not really fond of physical touch, did not say a thing and put his head on Bokuto's torso, his arms tight around the muscular boy's body and their legs intertwined.  
Everything was quiet in the room, except for Akaashi's soft cries. Bokuto did not say a thing and only continue to struck the black-haired male's hair. He glanced at the clock. 22:45. He wanted all of this to stop already. Not only for him, but for Akaashi too. Especially for Akaashi.  
He stared at the ceiling for some minutes. For the first time in his life, he was thinking of what to do about this whole situation. What was the probability of such a thing to happen? Bokuto had no idea.  
Suddenly the room seemed way quieter than before. And the gray-haired male noticed that Akaashi had stopped crying. 

Finally asleep, he thought.

Soon enough, he started to doze off before completely falling asleep. He needed sleep to, especially regarding the day that had yet to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings (only for this chapter): mention of blood, mention of death.
> 
> Please, keep in mind that English is not my first language, therefore I apologize for any mistakes.

Cold sweat running down his face, Akaashi woke up in one brutal move. His eyes widened and searched for something in his room. He himself did not know what he was searching. But he somewhat calmed a little when he saw his best friend right next to him. He did not leave him.  
He slightly started to feel guilty as Bokuto seemed to wake up. His worries were confirmed when he heard his voice breaking the silence: 

"Akaashi? You alright?" He asked, still half asleep.  
"I- I don't know. I guess." Then it clicked in his head. 

He turned his head to see the clock on his wall. 03:14. His mom's shift would end in less than three hours. And he still did not know what to do. His father was still laying in the kitchen's floor. 

"Oh my god. I have to do something! My mom will be here soon! How- How can I face her? She will hate me." Akaashi took his head in his hands.  
"Hey, 'kaashi." Now wide awake, Bokuto put a reassuring hand on his friend's back. "We are going to do something, we are going to find a solution." 

Slowly, Akaashi nodded. The emphasis on the 'we' reassured him. He never thought that one day Bokuto would be calmer and more rational than him. Suddenly, an idea emerged in his head. It was the only one he had, and it did not seem too bad. Maybe he could try to convince Bokuto on doing it with him. 

"Bokuto..." The other male nodded, all ears. "Let's... Let's run away. I- I simply can't stay here. And, I mean, I was the one who put you into this mess, but maybe we could-"  
"I already told you, Akaashi. I am not leaving you." He smiled softly, his fingers caressing Akaashi's back. "I'll always be here and I just can't leave you alone in this. I would be the worst person ever if I do." 

Akaashi felt relieved. He really thought that Bokuto was lying all those times he said he would do anything for him. Turned out it was nothing but truth.  
Slowly, he got up from the bed and walked to catch his bag. He opened his dressing and took some clothes. His fingers were still slightly shaking, but it was way better than a few hours ago. 

"Do you want me to go grab something in particular?" He heard Bokuto say.  
"Maybe some food? It would be good if we could stay hidden for a while."  
"Alright." 

Akaashi heard light footsteps coming his way. He turned around to face Bokuto, who put both hands on his shoulders. He smiled softly, his eyes planted in Akaashi's. 

"I'm just going downstairs, if you need help just yell or something, alright? I am not leaving."  
"Thank you, really. I will." 

For the first time since what seemed like ages, Akaashi felt himself smiling. As he watched Bokuto disappear in the corridor, he went back to packing a few of his things. He did not want to take too much personal things but could not resist taking a photography of him and his mother when he still was a child.  
This time seemed too far away. He was young and did not know anything about life. It was a time where he used to smile a lot more than now. Somehow, he did miss smiling so much.  
Deciding that he did not need any other thing from his room, he moved to the bathroom. He took a few shower products and some things from the first aid kit. Unfortunately, his eyes landed on his reflection in the mirror. A mess. He was a complete mess. His hair was anything but ordered, his eyes were red and the bags below them were the proof of his exhaustion. In this exact moment, Akaashi only wished to wake up.  
Too immersed in his own thoughts, he did not notice Bokuto until he saw him in the mirror too. However, Akaashi noticed that his friend's skin was way paler than usual and the hint of reassurance disappeared from his eyes. 

"Bokuto? Are you okay?" Akaashi questioned, genuinely worried.  
"Yeah. Yes, I am." He tried to smile but failed. 

Akaashi then understood. He did tell him to get some food. Food that was in the kitchen. The same room his father was in. 

"Oh my- I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I-"  
'"Hey, Akaashi. No worries, okay? I am okay." 

Feeling himself on the verge of tears, Akaashi went into Bokuto's arms. There, he felt protected. He started to cry shamelessly. He felt like he needed to. Surprisingly, Bokuto started to cry too, and Akaashi felt even more guilty. His grip tightened. He was a mess himself but still wanted to be supportive for his friend. It was his fault if Bokuto was in this state. 

"I'm sorry." Bokuto said. "It's just- It hit me to see him. I didn't mean to cry like this." 

Akaashi only nodded. He wanted to say that it was okay, that everything was going to be fine. But he would be lying to both Bokuto and himself if he did. Slowly going out of his embrace, Akaashi lift his hand to Bokuto's face, softly stroking his cheek. 

"You should go take a shower." He said, glancing at the clock. An hour had passed. "We're leaving soon." 

Bokuto nodded and went to the bathroom. Left alone, Akaashi went downstairs. He did not look inside the kitchen, but he did see a faint of red on the room's floor. He walked to the couch and sat on it. He looked around the room, thinking about how he probably would never get back in here. Ever. He had to leave the house he grew up in, the house where he had made memories.  
It is in this very house where him and Bokuto spend a lot of time doing their homeworks. It is where he felt so many emotions, cried himself to sleep, laughed until his stomach hurt, got angry because of a family gathering, and so on. Even though Akaashi knew he would never let go of those memories, he had to let go of the place. And it hurt, in a way. Because he could have made many more memories in here. But it was impossible, not with the situation he was in.  
Akaashi should have been lost in his thoughts for a long time because he hardly noticed Bokuto sitting next to him. It only was when he felt a soft hand brushing his shoulder that he turned his head. Bokuto's eyes showed concern when he saw tears on Akaashi's cheeks. His fingers dried them, and the black-haired male closed his eyes, leaning to the touch. 

"You should go take a shower too." Akaashi nodded, opening his eyes. "I'll go prepare the car." 

They both got up, going opposite ways. Entering the bathroom, Akaashi did not dare look at himself in the mirror. He already knew what he looked like and did not need, nor want, a reminder. He quickly hopped in the shower after taking all his clothes off. The hot water calmed his tensed muscles, and Akaashi let a soft sigh escape his mouth.  
At this moment, he thought about Bokuto. He had always been here for him, and Akaashi had been here for him too. He was just so thankful to have such a person in his life. Akaashi had thought — too many times — that Bokuto would leave him one day. That he would get fed up of his indifferent expression, of his cold words, of his unspoken answers. But it never happened. Bokuto gave him space and time whenever he needed it, knowing exactly when he had to stop.  
Akaashi felt like he needed to thank Bokuto for all those time. Or maybe just for not having given up on him. He needed to thank him for being him, for being Bokuto Koutarou, the best person who have entered Akaashi's life.  
Reminding himself that time was ticking, Akaashi quickly got out of the shower and completely dried himself. He hurried to his room, internally cursing himself for not bringing clean clothes.  
After dressing up, he went downstairs. He saw his phone on the living room's coffee table. He debated with himself for a moment before taking it and typing a message. 

To: Mom  
I love you, Mom. 

He wanted to write so much more, but he also did not want to worry his mother. He pressed 'send', turned his phone off and put it where he had found it. He would not need it anymore, after all.  
He took his keys, turned all the lights off and went outside his house, locking the door behind him. After that, he put the key on the floor. He would not need it either. He turned around quickly, knowing that if he stayed longer, he would not be able to leave at all.  
He opened Bokuto's car's door and sat on the passage seat. He sighed. 

"Where do you want us to go?" Bokuto asked, almost whispering.  
"Anywhere." Akaashi answered, his voice as low as Bokuto's. "Just... Just far away from here. I guess." 

Bokuto nodded and started the engine. Akaashi looked at his thighs, not daring to see his home leaving his field of vision. Suddenly, a hand went upon his own. Bokuto's. The gray-haired male said nothing, but Akaashi smiled nonetheless. This little action spoke for itself. As long as Bokuto was here, Akaashi would be safe. He just knew it. Nothing could ever happen to him.  
Resting his head against the window, Akaashi slowly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry for the delay! Please enjoy this chapter nonetheless!
> 
> CW: slight panic attack, from "The black-haired male then remembered" to "We can take a break if you want"

Waking up more softly than a few hours ago, Akaashi's eyes opened at Bokuto's light touch on his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry to wake you up." He quietly said, smiling. "But I think I need to get some things from my place... Do you want to come in?" 

Akaashi weighted the pros and cons for a moment, he still had an hour before his mom would get back home. He slowly nodded his head, too tired to answer with actual words.  
Both men opened the car's doors and got out of the engine. They then walked to Bokuto's building's entrance door. Fortunately, Bokuto had his own apartment since he started university. No one was going to see them together nor recognise them. Bokuto often said that he did not talk much to his neighbours and that they did not know him much. Moreover, it literally was 5AM, working life did not begin yet so there was little to no chance someone would see them, or at least pay attention to them.  
The travel in the lift was both calming and frustrating for Akaashi. It was silent — which he usually appreciated — but at the same time too silent for him. What made the difference was Bokuto's presence. It was reassuring. Akaashi felt like it was something he told himself a thousand times since the older male came to his house the day prior.  
The lift arrived at Bokuto's floor and both men got out. The taller male opened his front door and closed it again when both were inside the apartment. 

"You can wait on the couch and rest a little if you want."  
"Sounds like a good idea." Akaashi answered quietly. 

The black-haired male could not hide the fact that he needed to sleep, or at least to rest. As he sat down, he felt a little guilty because Bokuto had as much sleep as him but still offered him to rest. Plus, it was not really safe as Bokuto will be driving in a moment.  
Akaashi got up and walked to his friend's room. 

"Bokuto, you should rest a little too. It's not safe considering you'll drive."  
"Don't worry 'Kaashi. I'll sleep in the car, when we find a spot or something." Bokuto reassured.  
"Are you sure? We can wait before we leave-" 

Akaashi was cut by his friend hugging him. 

"Keiji." It surprised the black-haired male to be called by his first name. "I'm really fine, you don't have to always worry about me, right?"  
"But... You always take care of me, you are always here for me, and I won't complain about it, don't get it the wrong way, but please allow me to be worried for you too." 

Akaashi got a little out of Bokuto's embrace and they both looked at each other. It was completely silent around them. The smaller male was holding a worried look in his eyes while the older's held a soft one. Bokuto felt relieved to know that they both had each other's back. The feeling of caring for another was mutual, and in a way it made him feel important, wanted. 

"Then let's look out for each other, okay?" Bokuto finally said.  
"Yes. Let's do this." 

They smiled at each other before walking to the front door. Here again, they found themselves in the lift. 

"'Kaashi." He called. "I was thinking, maybe we should take all the money from our bank account." Akaashi blinked, not quite understanding where Bokuto was going. "I mean, if we use our cards, maybe we will be spotted. Like they will know where we shopped and... And stuff." 

Akaashi was silent for a moment. He never thought of that. He only thought about his mother knowing it all and the impossibility of facing her ever again, he never thought of them running away because the police will be chasing them. Did it mean that they now were considered criminals? Looking at it, Akaashi was one. He killed a man after all. 

"Oh my god." He brought a hand to his mouth. "You're right. Completely right. We should do that." 

Bokuto nodded silently. Neither of them spoke until they reached the car. 

"Do you want to do it now?" Bokuto asked.  
"Yes, it would be better than to wait." 

Starting the engine, Bokuto drove slowly until they reached the nearest bank. Fortunately, they were in a big city, where distributors were automated. But when Bokuto wanted to get out at the same time as Akaashi, the black-haired male stopped him. 

"You know, it may be better if you are not seen with me." At the confused look Bokuto gave him, he pointed the surveillance cameras with his index.  
"Right. Go to this one, then. I'll go to another one." 

Akaashi nodded and finally got out of the car. He took his credit card and quickly took all his money from his account. Once he had every notes in his hands, he quickly got to the car, entering it. Bokuto and he looked at the bundle, eyes wide. Even though Akaashi was not the richest man alive, it sure was a lot of money. 

"Let's go." Bokuto said, still amazed. 

Akaashi only nodded and they drove for a couple of minutes before stopping again. Bokuto did the same thing his friend did a few moments ago. He also entered the car with a bundle of notes. It only was slightly bigger than Akaashi's but not too much of a difference.  
With that, both men hit the road. The lack of sleep and the stress led Akaashi to rapidly fall asleep. When he woke up, the sun was up and Bokuto was still driving. He did not recognize where they were. After all, he never really left the city and only knew about the rest of the country from books. 

"Where are we?" He asked, his voice deeper than usual due to his sleepiness.  
"Umm, I don't really know. I've been driving for a couple of hours now but I'm not really paying attention to the signs." Bokuto replied, slightly startled by Akaashi's sudden words. "Sorry."  
"You don't have to apologise, Koutarou. I was the one dragging you into my mess, you're doing more than your best here." 

After those words, silence took over in the car. Paying attention to the signs, Akaashi understood that they were heading South. He did not know anything about this part of the country. What a moment to visit it.  
The black-haired man then remembered why he was in this car, why he was driving away from his home. He had forgotten it for a few moments. He glanced at the clock. 8:21. His mother now knew everything, she had discover her husband. She probably was hating him so much for his action. Of course, who would think their own son was capable of murdering someone, their own father? Akaashi felt lightheaded and sick, like he was about to pass out. No, more like he was about to puke.

"Bokuto." He called. In return, his friend let out a hum. "Stop the car. I need to throw up." 

Bokuto took a few seconds to understand the demand. He slowed the car down and parked it at the side of the road. As for Akaashi, he did not wait until the car was totally stopped to step out of it. He only had the time to take a few steps that his stomach was emptying itself.  
After a few seconds, Akaashi felt a hand on his back. He knew it was Bokuto's but he felt so gross. His friend would never judge him — especially in their situation — and would always take care of him, but he still felt disgusting.  
Having nothing more to throw up, Akaashi straightened up his body, taking the tissue he was handed to wipe his mouth. Tears started to gather in his eyes, some of them rolling down his cheeks. 

"It's okay Keiji. I'm here." 

Bokuto's voice sounded so far away, but his hand on his body reminded Akaashi that he was right here, a few centimetres away from him. 

"We can take a break if you want, there is no problem." 

Akaashi shook his head. They couldn't just take a break because of him. 

"Let's continue."  
"At least have a drink or eat a little. You did not have a breakfast yet." Bokuto said softly.  
"I'm not hungry... Nor am I thirsty."  
"Keiji... Please. For me." 

Akaashi knew that he could not resist Bokuto like that, so he just nodded. They both walked to the car and Akaashi sat on his seat, waiting for Bokuto to come back to him. He did a few moments later, a chocolate bar in his hand and a bottle of water. The black-haired man let out a little 'thank you', taking both objects in his hands.  
Bokuto say next to him and ate his own chocolate bar. He then started the car again, regaining the road. 

"I didn't ask, but do you want me to drive so you can sleep?" Akaashi said, feeling guilty for not letting Bokuto rest.  
"'Kaashi, you're not in the best condition to drive. I'll take a break when I feel like I can't drive anymore. Until then, keep your eyes close." 

He quickly threw a glance at Akaashi with a sweet smile plastered on his face.  
It took a couple of minutes for Akaashi to sleep again, but the motor's sound and the regular little bouncings of the car soothed him. Hopefully, he would wake up far from his responsibilities and from this nightmare.


End file.
